Managing assets in an enterprise network can be challenging and is generally fundamental to the overall success of the enterprise. The effect of errors in operation can vary depending on its severity and the nature of the error or the effected asset. Examples are loss from disruption of service, unauthorized use of resources, as well as others. Maintaining an effective system for mitigating errors in operations of an enterprise network, however, can be difficult due to a changing nature of security threats, shortages of information component (IT) resources, implementation difficulties, and other issues.